Deja Vu
by Nukas
Summary: Just some requested April and Mike fluffity fluff fluff. (omfl make me stop.) Requested originally by ThickerThanLove, awesome gal! (assumingly, correct me if you're not. Thanks!) Originally apart of my oneshot collection, "Brotherly Basics" but I'm making all my oneshots available on their own and in both the collection and by itself (Here).


**Deja Vu**

 **Requested One-Shot by: ThickerThanLove**

 **TMNT 2k3 – Mikey and April, Mikey and Casey**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM. WHY DO THESE PEOPLE SUE WRITERS FOR WRITING ON A SITE CALLED ' ' THAT MEANS WE OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN THE TURTLES IF WE WRITE AND READ ABOUT IT; OTHERWISE THERE'D BE NO NEED FOR FANFICTION.**

* * *

 _April never believed in Déjà vu. She thought things were simply coincidences, especially after being a lab assistant of Baxter Stockman for quite awhile. She was basically raised to believe everything had a scientific reason, that déjà vu was simply just a coincidence of something happening again and someone observing this, or experiencing déjà vu, was just there in the 'right time, right place' scenario._

* * *

Mikey sighed as he found himself at April's shop. He tapped on the window of the shop's second floor window; aka April's place.

"Mike? What're you _doing_ out here?! It's freezing; get yourself inside _this instant_!" The red head fretted like a mother over her child. She opened the window quickly and practically dragged Michelangelo inside the 'apartment'. Michelangelo shivered, not just from the freezing winter of New York he'd been traveling in, but also the tone of April's voice.

April shoved the cold and almost frozen teenager to the couch and sat him down forcefully but kindly enough to not inflict actual discomfort or pain.

"T-t-thanks Ap-pril." Mikey thanked, snuggling into the blanket that was currently laid out on his lap by the redhead.

April sighed before giving the orange banded turtle a stern look of worry.

"I'm making some hot cocoa, and then we're sitting down and discussing _why in the world_ you're out in New York city, in _34 degrees_ weather, in the _snow_ , at _night_ ; and to top it all off; with **no winter clothing whatsoever!** " Her voice was 'calm' but the tone was shaky. From annoyance and anger, not fear. Maybe a bit of concern; April was a tough motherhen.

After the woman stormed away to make some hot cocoa, Mikey thought about how he'd explain his current dilemma to April.

After ten minutes had passed, April was back with two hot cups of cocoa and sat down comfortably on the couch next to the turtle.

"So, do you mind explaining?" Her tone was bitter, but Mikey could sense the concern and care beneath it.

"I-I made Raph really, really angry. That set him off, and then Leo joined in on yelling at me. Don didn't even, didn't even come out of his lab to help… he didn't even care. Not even Master Splinter." The normally cheerful and charismatic turtle was downcast, and April looked to see tears streaming down his cheeks.

April put her arm around Mike, it wasn't weird at all. To April, Mikey was like a son or younger brother; for Mikey, it was the same. It was the same with all the other turtles as well.

April's tone, once bitter and a bit irritated, was now soft and gentle with motherly love.

"Mikey… what did you say to make them so mad?" She coaxed gently.

"I d-did something really dumb. Really, really dumb. April, I think they all hate me now, especially Raph!" Mikey then broke into sobs. April pulled the youngest turtle into her arms and realized he probably didn't want to relive his actions. She then decided to console him.

After getting the teenage mutant to come down with soothing rubs and words, she then spoke softly, "Mike, your brothers love you. They always have and always will. I understand what's going on, even if just a little bit. I have a younger sister down South who, when we were kids, was always teasing and pranking me. One day, she took it too far. I got so angry, I hurt her feelings so bad that she ran off. My parents and me couldn't find her and searched for days; turned out she was hiding away with some friends and when she returned home I felt horrible." April, remembering her own memory, had some tears of her own build up, and her grip tightened a bit on the younger.

"What-what'd she do?" Mikey asked quietly, some tears having dried away. He didn't want to trigger April, so he tried not to push his limits.

"She told everyone in school that I had a crush on Johnny Lambert. He was the cutest guy in the school; but also, the most popular. He was also a bad boy. I, on the other hand, was the _complete_ opposite. I wore glasses, was a nerd, and even," April hesitated, before swallowing all pride and dignity she had left, "a _**hallway sitter**_." She shuddered.

"Hallway sitter?" Mikey echoed.

"It meant I would just hang out alone in the halls during lunch and break until it was over. Either that, or the library."

"Oh."

Things were silent before April got to her point.  
"I realized that day was horrible mistake I'd made. I had the biggest scare of my life, even if I got relentlessly teased, day after day, in Sophomore year, it was worth having my little sister around. Siblings are meant to fight and drive each other up walls Mike. Your brothers didn't mean anything horrible they said to you; in fact, I bet they're out looking for you now; wondering where their precious little brother is."

Mikey scoffed and before April could continue, the phone rang. April got up, putting her cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table, and went to answer it. Mikey continued to sip his quietly, thinking about what April had told him.

"Hello, this is- "

" _April!? We need help! Mikey ran off after we said some bad things to him, we need to know if you've seen him._ _ **Please April**_ _, you've got to help us find him, he left without any clothes or anything to keep warm! He doesn't have his nun chucks or any protective gear and he's in bad emotional state, we need to find him!_ " She heard a familiar voice that belonged to a certain, purple banded turtle.

"Don, calm down. He's at my apartment right now, he probably came straight to me. If you want me to, I can ask him if he wants to spe-"She was cut off by knocking at the same window Mike had entered through.

Upon opening it, three overprotective older brothers jumped in. As soon as they saw Mikey sitting on the couch with a scared expression on his face, they immediately got over and began apologizing, hugging, and coddling him. Even serious leader Leo and big bad Raph were. Watching the scene, April smiled.

April had never believed in Déjà vu.  
At least not until now.


End file.
